


What you Know is not What I know

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore "I'll cry I swear I'll do it" Dreemurr, Asgore is gonna cry if you do evil things, Headcanon for the Monster Human war, I literally have no idea where this story is going I just wanna right Undertale fiction, Some art for this evrey now and again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Human history of the Mt. Ebott war doesn't really add up to what the monsters remember. Human's had spent centuries building the legend of King Asgore out to be a stubborn and cruel king through an old tale passed on through generations. However, with a human child leading him in tow toward there home, the history of Ebott City is put under the scrutiny of Monsters who have lived in the wake of the great Sir Richard Ebott's the Third's actions.AKA Blakpaw is writing about life after the Underground with some made up historical drama???





	1. Legends and Reality Clash

 

_Legend has it that hundreds of years ago two kingdoms ruled in peace on Mt. Ebott. The two kingdoms lived in harmony and their existence on Mt. Ebott was only threatened by the immense wildlife and the harsh weather the land offered._

 

_However, after generations of ruling on the mountain, resources began to run scarce. Sir Richard Ebott III, the king of Ebott, reached out to his allie, known only as King Asgore, ruler of Monstra._

 

 _It is said that Sir Ebott told King Asgore of his plan to leave the mountain, and that he pleaded with the King of Monstra to leave with him. However, King Asgore was stubborn in his ways and refused to leave the mountain. Sir Ebott left regardless of the wishes of his allie._ __  
  
  
As Sir Ebott took his people down the mountain, it is said that King Asgore confronted his people, Ebott’s resources and abilities were valuable to Monstra, and so King Asgore demanded Sir Ebott stay, or Monstra would wage war on the Kingdom of Ebott.

 

_Sir Ebott refused, and war broke out among Monstra and Ebott. The war ran short, it only lasted but three months before Ebott rained victorious. Though Monstra had started with greater numbers, there army proved far weaker than that of Sir Ebott’s._

 

_From then on, the rest is history. Sir Ebott took his people miles from the base of the mountain to rebuild his kingdom, which would one day become the center of Ebott city. No one is quite sure what happened to the kingdom of Monstra, but the ruins of the kingdom can be found dotting the forest._

 

Or at least, that’s what the legend says, and though it is known that some truth lay in the tale, no one is sure how true it remains. The ruins of the fabled kingdom Monstra are so old and decrepit that little detail can be drawn from there crumbled settlements. Despite this, many people in Ebott city have faith in the tale, it is a story that has been told for as long as most can remember.  
  
But, history is written by the victors. What of those who had lost that war all those years ago?

 

_____________________________________________  
  
  
Asgore stood before his old friend, Richard Ebott III. The king of monsters had known Richard’s father, and his father's father, in fact he had been childhood friends with Richard’s grandfather, Sir William Ebott. He had known Richard’s father since he was born, and had similarly known Richard himself since his birth. When the human prince’s father died of illness when Richard was only twelve Asgore had taken him in under his wing, and helped him rule his Kingdom until the young king was old enough to rule on his own. Richard was like a son to Asgore, who had no children of his own, his queen and him not yet ready for what that entailed, though they had spoken of children often.

 

Asgore offered him a kind smile, his long horn’s high above his head and his gentle golden hair framing his kind face as he extended his large paw like hand towards his friend “Good evening, Richard. It is nice to see you after so many months.” he lamented kindly in his deep and rumbling voice. Richard shook his hand, his deep green eyes gentle as he met Asgore's dark brown ones “It truly has been too long, old friend.” he stated, but there was a tenseness to his voice. Asgore, ever concerned and caring, lead his friend towards a chair in the meeting room. He sat him down gently, his large white paw patting his shoulder.  
  
“Tea?” Asgore rumbled to him softly, gentleness in his eyes.  
  
“No, I have urgent business to speak to you about, Asgore.” he responded, warmth fading from his voice.  
  
With a worried look, Asgore sat down across from the small lithe king, the human royalty looking up at the monster monarch, a lithe hand running over his hair, held flat to his scalp as his long brown main was pulled into a tight ponytail. A world weary sigh escaped him before his gaze hardened, his demeanor growing cold and distant. Ever concerned, Asgore clasped his paws together on the table, leaning forward to show he was listening, his thick floppy ears perking up on his head curiously, worry in his deep and warm eyes.  
  
“Our kingdoms have lived in harmony on this mountain for dozens of generations,” Sir Ebott started to say, slow, weary, and lacking in warmth entirely. He clasped his hands, planting his elbows on the meeting table, bringing his twined hands to his chin as he stared at the grain along the dark wooden table, “your kind have shown only kindness to mine since our peoples first encountered one another. But kindness is only so valuable my old friend.” he explains to the monster king. His gaze travels up back towards the broad form of Asgore, his hands gently unclasping to rest on the table.  
  
“You can offer me, my people, something better, Asgore. While your kindness has kept dozens of generations alive, you usefulness is coming to an end. My kind is surpassing yours in power, in strength, in just about everything.” Sir Ebott tells him. Asgore frowns deeply, gently reaching a paw out to his hand “Whatever you think we can offer you, old friend, please, tell me. I wish only to help you..” he tells him, but worry is growing in his eyes. Richard speaks the truth, once Monsters were stronger than humans, there magical prowess far beyond what humans had, but in there kind and giving way, monsters had taught humans magic. Over the decades of peace, humans began to surpass monsters in spell casting, even their souls were far stronger than monsters.  
  
Both kingdoms had seen the horror of humans and monsters killing each other, whilst they were at peace that did not mean every individual got along, and between the many generations of monster-human relations many of both races had been murdered. They had gained knowledge that when monsters die, humans get even stronger by absorbing their soul, but absorbing a human soul is a big deal for monsters, it shifts the state of the monster, and is not an act taken as lightly as a human absorbing a monsters soul to gain a level of violence. Humans remain mostly the same upon absorbing a soul, to gain more strength they must kill more monsters. Unless that monster is a boss monster, Asgore and Toriel being some of the last left, though some do still remain, if a human absorbed a boss monster soul…. The outcome could be grave.  
  
Sir Ebott kept his eyes locked on Asgore, tone grim as he stated “Your people are nothing more than a source of strength for us, Asgore, they always have been… but the type of strength you offered us before is no longer needed. The strength you offered us in living is now useless. Your kind would do mine better in death then they would in life.” he told him.  
  
Shocked by his dear friends words, Asgore pulls away, hands sliding off the table to grip at the chair he sat on, his relaxed posture tensing as he straightened his back. The king of monsters shook his mighty head, “Richard you can not be serious!” he snapped a bit “Our people have lived in peace since the dawn of Ebott kingdom, we have shown you nothing but kindness- _I_ have shown you nothing but kindness… and you repay that by planning to kill my people!?” he demands, hurt thick in his voice, and despite his clear anger, his voice still carries a gentle undertone. The large goat like monsters gives a long sigh before putting one of his mighty hands back on the table, extending it towards Richard “Please, old friend, surely we can reach an agreement on this…. You do not have to do this.” he urges him.  
  
Sir Ebott stands up and shakes his head “The decision has been made, Asgore. The Ebott Council has decided, your people and mine can no longer coexist, your kind has outlasted its usefulness to us as an allie. I am formerly issuing you a final warning. My people will line at your boarders at dawn. Any monsterkind left behind will be killed and be used to strengthen my army so that we may expand our kingdom below the reaches of the mountain. That is final. You have until the sun rises tomorrow to leave.” he states, set in his choice. Asgore, still seated, stares at the human king, eyes sorrowful. He nods, once, “Then I suppose this is the last we meet on good terms…” he murmurs “Would you like some tea before you leave?” he asks, tone sad as his eyes drift away from Sir Ebott’s, resting on the dark wooden floor.  
  
“Good bye, Asgore.” The lithe king responds with, turning to walk calmly from the room.  
  
The rest is history, the monsters refused to give up, hopeful that there greater numbers would prove useful against humans. In the end, it didn’t matter, the humans were far stronger, and eventually the monsters once again outlived their usefulness to humans, and were locked underground, numbers dwindled to a mere fraction of what they had once been. Two hundred years would pass before any of them would ever see the sun again.  
  
  
  



	2. At the Dawn of a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter rambling about the nature of Frisks soul and just barley bringing up Modern monsters stuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA The chapter where I bring up Frisk lore and Soul stuff

Mt. Ebott cast a long shadow behind it’s form, in the distance a cluster of tall buildings cast a shadow out toward the mountain, almost as if reaching out to it. Ebott city is by no means a large city, but it isn't exactly a small one either. From this distance, the outline of Ebott’s tallest buildings almost seemed to form the silhouette of a castle looming in the distance. The sun rising behind the tall forms stretching up to the clouds shrouds the city in a swath of darkness, however the shade does not seem onomose, rather it seems hopeful to the monsters gathering on the outcropping that faces the city.  
  
The human child, Frisk, has been in the underground for nearly a week now. However, in that week the monsters have come to adore the small child. The tiny individual, who is only four or five years of age, stands between two of the largest monsters in the underground- excluding Tsundere plane and Onionsan. Asgore, the king of monsters, stands on one side of the child, he is easily six and a half feet tall, seven if you count the horns. On the child's other side stands Toriel, who’s height is near six foot exactly. Though the two held tension between them, in this moment all felt right.  
  
This was not there first time stepping out onto the pass to look out across the land, at the secondary mountain that stood to the west of Ebott City, towards the thick forest which smoothes into wide open grasslands. However, this would be the last time they would see the city and its surroundings from this view. Behind them, monsters from all walks of life begin to emerge in their wake, awe stricken by the sight of the sun. It had taken most of the day to prepare everyone, but finally the underground was emptying out as monsters came to view a landscape many of them had never seen before.

Frisk, though mute, def, and still a child, stood beside the monsters proudly, determined as ever to prove to human kind that these monsters were wonderful. With them, Frisk had what they never could before. Though unnerving at first, these monsters had managed to grant Frisk a gift humans never could. Verbal communication.  
  
The child was born def and mute. Though they had spent most of their life learning to communicate through lip reading and sign language, the monsters had offered them something new. The spoken word. While reasonably Frisk should not be able to hear them, they could. There soul had a lot to do with it. Monster souls exist purley on magic, in a way the world doesn’t interact with their bodies the same way it would  non monsters. Though they still hold physical forms, air and energy effects monsters differently. Everything they need comes from there soul. Instead of using air to speak, monsters use magic. Of course it’s all more complicated than that, but much of their communication, though shaped into words, comes from within the culmination of there being.

 

Similarly, there souls also broadcasts different sounds-”themes” as they call them. When a monster is born there soul thrums with a rhythm unique to them. Though this sound is not a constant, and though a monster may learn there “theme” they often do not hear it themselves. When monsters communicate, there souls broadcast this theme with there words- like how often times a microphone produces static. Essentially, background noise. Often, when monsters fight the louder theme of the two souls will fill the air between the monsters. However, sometimes monster souls can interact to merge themes when working in tandem. The pitches of the theme can change, or the speed, perhaps they can swap notes and overall tunes.

That being said, most Humans can not hear these themes, as they are far more subtle then the frequency of the spoken word, monsters can hear and recognize them due to the sensitivity they have when it comes to souls. Monsters can get a general idea of a person by looking at the color and orientation of the soul. For example, they know Frisk is a human due to the upright position of their soul, and they know the child’s soul is mostly composed of determination due to it’s red tone. However, that would be the extent of monsters knowledge, for the most part. Some monsters can read deeper into souls, though it is a rare trait.  
  
Humans are not tuned into their souls much at all. Over the centuries of burying magic and monsters, humans forgot how to reach out to there souls, to use the magic, determination, and power with in the center of there beings source of life. Humans disregarded the idea of the soul, and thus disregard the power and magic it could offer in turn. Unlike most humans, Frisk is very intune with their soul. Even without knowing what it was, Frisk always felt a deep thrumming within there being, an unused potential at their core.  
  
Frisk was more then just intune with their soul, though. Frisk was sensitive to soul energies as a whole. They were learning to read a monsters feeling, intentions, and threat level from there souls alone, though they only did so when in a fight, as they respected the privacy of their friends. As much as a five year old _could_ respect privacy that is.  
  
Regardless, the sensitivity of Frisk and there soul keyed them into these sounds, and in turn there soul reached out, desperate to communicate. Though there magic was far weaker than any monsters, and they lacked the know how and the ability to form words with their soul, they often got there point across to their monster friends easily. In a way, it was almost as if there soul was designed to be around monsters.

  
Which is why they were determined to prove themselves to be the best ambassador of monsters! No one would understand monster kind and there intentions better than Frisk. Even if they were only a kindergarten student. Even if it was a _little_ scary. Humans were way more stubborn than monsters...and way more volatile too.  
  
The small child reached out to grab both Toriel and Asgore’s hands, their palms vanishing into the soft white paws of the monster monarchy. Toriel tilts her head down to face the small child, gently squeezing her paw to gain the small humans attention. Frisk tilted there ever sleepy eyed face up towards her. Gently, Toriel spoke, love and warmth radiating in her voice “Well then, my child, it is time for you to lead us down the mountain….” she whispered. Frisk stared at the monster they had come to know as their mother in the past week, before nodding once.  
  
The small child, holding the hands of two of the largest monsters in the underground, began to lead them down the mountain, and behind them a parade of monsters followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the art for this chapter can also be found here on my DA. Becuase the drawing is so big I recomend chekiing it out on my DA, as I cant reasonably fit the drawing into the peice here.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/stuffedlion/art/At-the-Dawn-of-a-New-Age-803641682?ga_submit_new=10%3A1561784601

**Author's Note:**

> This art work can also be found on my Deviant Art! https://www.deviantart.com/stuffedlion/art/Asgore-and-Ebott-803456906?ga_submit_new=10%3A1561664823
> 
> (im working on reviving my tumblr I just haven't had the motivation to post there yet)


End file.
